


I Get Off

by Synnerxx



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, gps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jamie has a surprise for Adam in his car.





	I Get Off

Adam and Jamie have been off doing their own thing away from each other for most of the day. So when Adam slides into his car to go home at the end of the day, he is surprised to find a folded piece of paper taped to his steering wheel, his name scrawled across the front in Jamie's handwriting.

_Since I can't be a real dominatrix (and I'm not getting you one for your birthday), I thought this might satisfy you.  
-Jamie_

There's a note on the screen of his GPS that says _Turn me on_ and Adam arches an eyebrow at it. He glances around, looking for anyone else in the parking lot of M7, but he's alone. Everyone else had already gone home for the night and Jamie is still inside, tinkering with some new project of his. He starts his car and turns on the GPS and is surprised when, instead of the usual start up screen, the word _Mistress_ flashes across the screen with the little chime sound.

“Hello Adam.” The voice is the same. Calm, cool, and female.

He stares at it in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. No way did Jamie do this for him. No way! Apparently he has though, because Mistress is speaking again.

“You've been naughty, Adam, wanting something you shouldn't want.” The voice should be emotionless, but Adam swears he can hear a hint of reproach in it anyway.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson. You're going to do exactly what I say.” Mistress (oh God, when did he start thinking of it as a person?) says, no room for argument in her voice.

Maybe Adam is losing it because he's actually getting turned on by this, thrills of heat curling in his belly and heading lower.

“Undo your pants.” Mistress commands and damn, who knew a GPS could be so hot?

His hands tremble slightly as he unhooks his belt and unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He's glad he's gone commando today. Always a risk on Mythbusters, but today he didn't have to strip on camera at all, so it was worth it.

“Touch yourself.” Mistress tells him and he can't do anything but obey.

He strokes his semi-erect cock and lets his head fall back against the headrest, moaning quietly. He's so hard now, it's not even funny anymore. Damn, Jamie was going to have a field day with this, but at the moment, Adam didn't really care.

“Faster. Make yourself come.” Mistress calmly demands of him.

His strokes become faster and harder and he's panting and squirming, mumbling nonsense under his breath, eyes squeezed shut against all the pleasure. Suddenly he's tensing and crying out (he's pretty sure it's Jamie's name he says, but he doesn't really know.) and coming in hot spurts over his hand.

He startles when there's a knock on his window and he looks up to see Jamie smirking at him. He rolls down the window and turns off the car, not bothering to hide his current state. It's all Jamie's fault anyway.

“Have fun?” Jamie asks, still smirking at him.

“This is all your fault.” Adam grabs the rag out of Jamie's hand and cleans himself off and straightens his pants.

“Of course.” Jamie arches an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes I had fun, obviously.” Adam rolls his eyes, but there's a grin tugging at his lips.

“One time only deal. I'm changing it back tomorrow.” Jamie warns.

Adam laughs and pulls Jamie down for a kiss. It was fun, but he likes Jamie better anyway.


End file.
